


如果能在春日与你相遇

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: 青春伤感故事，高中生王瀚哲和花铺店主江帆。
Relationships: 王瀚哲/江帆 boy/允
Kudos: 9





	如果能在春日与你相遇

那是个所有人都记忆深刻的春末，如果你提起来说，好像有这么一个四月吧，大家就会恍然大悟，“就是那个很热的春天，阳光璀璨。”他们继续说，“明明只是春天，楼下的桃子已经长得长得像鸡蛋那么大了。”

王瀚哲把“鸡蛋大小的桃子”这句话记得很清楚，因为这句话是江帆说出来的，当时他正在给家里小店门口的桃树浇水，清澈透明的自来水顺着橡胶管流进配好的营养土里，一点一点渗进根部去，这棵树是江帆刚刚搬过来那年栽的，那时候王瀚哲高一下学期开学没多久，而江帆已经是个大学毕业的好好青年了。他的桃苗是从别的地方移栽过来的实生苗，第二年就开始结果子，王瀚哲坐在店里吹桌上风扇，抓着钢笔算高二数学题，草稿纸用了很多，成堆地塞在江帆用来装饰的收银柜里。

他不写日记，觉得麻烦，但是能回忆起来第一次见到江帆的、缓缓到来的那个立夏，那时候白日已经逐渐变得漫长，天边的火烧云有时候会变成温柔的紫色，王瀚哲和家里人一起住在小公寓的三层，推窗就是川流不息的宽阔马路。王瀚哲早上上学，拎着中午吃饭用的塑料餐盒，看到家楼下装修了好几天的门面房终于把所有的建筑垃圾都打扫了出去，这意味着有人要搬进来了，等他傍晚回来，门面房里已经点上来橘黄色的灯，门口有用各色塑料水桶养着的雏菊花和满天星。是花店啊，王瀚哲走过大块的落地窗时往里面瞟了一眼，绿箩肆意生长的枝条轻轻地缠绕在麻布窗帘上，那是他第一次看见江帆，戴着半框眼镜的青年坐在小圆桌旁边写着什么东西，一眼看见只觉得清秀，皮肤在橘色灯光的映衬下也觉得很白，江帆反应快，意识到有人在往里看就抬起头，他性格好，对陌生人也很温和，于是就很礼貌地微笑一下。王瀚哲不敢多看，作业很多，他又贪玩，他等着赶紧回家做完手头上的事情再约一把游戏。后来他无数次地回忆那个夏日的初始，总觉得江帆当时的表情又细腻又难以捉摸，是他好几年都不敢在梦里再见一次的往昔岁月。

送给妈妈的母亲节礼物王瀚哲是就近在楼下买的，他刚从篮球场回来，周日就是用碳酸饮料、篮球和狐朋狗友组成的，以至于他自己都觉得自己衣衫不整没法进那种香喷喷的卖花的地方。江帆在给客户订单做包装，看见门口徘徊着一个穿附近高中蓝色校服的男孩，抱着一颗篮球，他心里清楚今天是母亲节，每一个羞涩地来到自己店里的男性基本上都是想给家里人带一束花回去，他毕竟已经二十出头，这种事情一看就懂。

他把门推开，外面还算凉爽的清风涌进来，卷着店里面芬芳的气息再飘出去，“我认识你。”江帆说，“你是住在楼上的那个？我这两天都看见你上学放学，你叫什么名字？”

江帆从透明水瓶里挑还算新鲜的康乃馨，王瀚哲来得晚，饶是今天多进货了也抵不住节日浪潮，剩下的花朵怎么说都会有些破败。王瀚哲扣着可乐罐子的拉环，指尖都是壁沿上缓缓滑下来的小水滴，初夏就应该开始喝在冰箱里冷藏了一夜的汽水，他以为进了这种店会给他泡那种温呼呼的麦茶，没想到最后还是喝上了可乐，花店小老板把他领进店里，打开藏在收银柜下面的小冰箱，“喝可乐吧。”他挑挑拣拣，最后从最里面扣出来一罐，“最后一罐啦……剩下的都是无糖的。“江帆把罐子抛给他，“我知道小年轻都不喜欢无糖汽水。”

他把鲜花根部有点微微泡烂的地方剪掉，打理好发黄的叶片，将还待放的花苞拨开一点，喷上新鲜干净的水，最后让王瀚哲自己挑包装纸和蝴蝶结的颜色，江帆把选出来的淡蓝色的纱纸抽出一截，弯着腰把康乃馨拢成一束。王瀚哲只觉得江帆动作灵活，他可乐还没喝几口花束就做好了。“好得很。”江帆把纯净水倒进花束底部，“我觉得你这个配色还不错。”

身材匀称的青年抱着花束，围着浅咖色围裙，怎么看怎么像学校里女孩子喜欢一起扎堆看的爱情小说的男配角。王瀚哲就算是高中生，身材还是要比江帆高不少，他居高临下地望着江帆愣了几秒，然后才恍惚地反应过来伸手抱住了鲜花。江帆没收王瀚哲的钱，说这是给邻居的礼物，王瀚哲又年纪小，大家以后抬头不见低头见的，互相帮忙总要有个照应。  
“你要是不会写检讨书，我可以帮你写，我作文写得可好了。”江帆当时还这么开玩笑。

就和所有的正常邻居一样，他们两个在路上遇到的时候会打招呼，江帆似乎也乐得认识一个新朋友。王瀚哲在520那天看见楼下店门口一大早就停了辆小皮卡，后备箱里全都是江帆新进的花。他那天做值日就起得很早，嚼着面饼好奇地往江帆店里看了看，木地板上凌乱地堆着鲜花，涵盖了所有王瀚哲认识或不认识的品种，颜色多到几乎杂乱，江帆忙得晕头转向，他们做花店的就是这点不好，闲着就发慌，碰到节假日就忙到不行。王瀚哲不好意思打扰他，转身出门的时候看见门口还倚着一棵半人高的树苗，根部用透气的泡沫包裹着，郁郁葱葱的很精神。

“帆哥，还有人定树吗？”王瀚哲蹲下来扒拉坑坑洼洼的树皮。

江帆终于有时间从手上的活里拔出头来说话，“那是桃树苗，我种在店门口的。”他用手指了指，“你看，我专门给他留了一个位置。”王瀚哲看过去，江帆把自己家店门口的地砖挖起来一块，刚好塞下一个桃树根。王瀚哲其实是想说，我也想种，能不能带我一个，但是江帆屋子里的挂钟这时候很准时地响起来。“你要迟到了吧？今天不是值日？”江帆头也不抬地提醒。

那天王瀚哲最后还是没有迟到，他跑得很快，包括放学回家之前擦黑板比谁都积极。最后他气喘吁吁地回到店门口，这次他来晚了，江帆已经把那棵新来的小树苗栽进土里，细长的叶片混着傍晚的穿堂风，夏天的味道一阵一阵地飘进王瀚哲的鼻腔。江帆这棵树种的时间有点晚，现在应该已经能买到早上市的新鲜桃子，但是这是棵很优质的树苗，明年一定能赶上正好的时令。他看见江帆还坐在店里面包花，快到晚饭时间，又是很多恋人要互送幸福的时刻，江帆赶着帮他们包裹触手可得的爱恋，几乎没意识到王瀚哲推开门走进来。这是王瀚哲继上个节日后第二次走进江帆的店铺，空气里还是弥漫着那股混合鲜花的味道，偶尔混进花枝和叶片被碾成汁水的酸苦气息，还有包装纸的墨香味，总之是可以让躁动的心宁静下来的甜蜜氛围。

江帆还是给王瀚哲拿可乐喝，第二天是周末，也没人催王瀚哲赶紧回家，气温终于有了夏天的感觉，从江帆搬过来的那天算起，已经到了下一个节气了。他们两个有一搭没一搭地聊天，王瀚哲做些很简单的抄写作业，然后他知道江帆已经二十二岁了，比自己要大六个春秋，大学读完了想准备准备再踏进写字楼给别人打工。最后一批花束也被送上了运送的电动车，江帆终于有时间停下来歇歇脚，他开无糖的可乐坐在王瀚哲对面，小小的圆桌上全都是王瀚哲摊开的课本和练习册。江帆看着王瀚哲在横线本上默写古诗，王瀚哲语文差劲，背书是他最头疼的事，再有人盯着就更紧张，脸颊愧得有点红。

“你怎么回事啊，你怎么写个作业还脸红。”江帆嘻嘻笑，“对了，今天过节，是不是有人送花给你了？”

“怎么可能，怎么可能，帆哥别乱说。”

“啊，那就是有想送花的……嗯？这也没有？”

和江帆聊天就是这样，他总是仗着自己年纪比较大，就喜欢和王瀚哲开一些容易让小少年害羞的玩笑，他拢起的手指抓着可乐罐子，似乎是有些回忆地自言自语，“你帆哥以前语文可好了呢，高中的时候次次作文年级第一。”他再拿笔在王瀚哲的草稿本上划拉两笔，“但是也没有女生喜欢我啦，这和你是一样的。”

气氛聊到恋爱，有些暧昧和虚幻，王瀚哲不知道怎么接下这一句，只好默不作声地继续写着，江帆早就能猜出来小男孩的反应，现在也只是觉得合情合理。他放下手里的笔，站起来从放雏菊的水桶里捞出来最后的两支，淡粉色的多头雏菊，每一瓣都舒展得很好，只是有些稀疏，所以被江帆放在了最后一直没用。他从旁边的架子里抽出米色的棉麻包装布，剪除多余的部分，将两支雏菊仔细地包好，打上纯白色缎带，最后把这束花放在王瀚哲面前。

“今天不带束花回家也太可惜了，这可是个好日子。”王瀚哲看见江帆的眼睛亮晶晶的，“送你一束啦。”

整个暑假王瀚哲基本上都泡在江帆的小店里面，那是王瀚哲十六年来过得最安静平和的一个夏天，以往充斥着的热情与汗水都慢慢在芬芳花束里融化了，任谁在这里呆一个下午都会不由自主地身心舒畅。偶尔王瀚哲家里人路过江帆的店铺，看见王瀚哲确实在认真写题就默许了他一天到晚地不在家。他把江帆送他的雏菊倒挂起来，用网上学会的方式想做成干花束，晾了一两个月卓有成效。

他陪着江帆给门口的桃树浇水，坐着电动车去郊外的鲜花大棚里挑马上要进的货，王瀚哲不好意思正着坐在江帆的电动车后座上，他比江帆身型要大，前胸贴后背总觉得别扭，但是又想要去大棚里看看，所以他反着座，看着熟悉的建筑物一点一点倒退，种满香樟树的大道在他的眼前掠过。江帆的身上已经浸润了花店里的味道，是那种女孩子用香水也营造不出来的清雅香气，他靠在江帆背上，手里抱着江帆托付给他的进货单和自己的零散课本，夏天的风划过他们两个的衣服，吹起江帆套在外面的条纹衬衣和王瀚哲刚刚用自来水冲了一把的碎头发，混杂着凉凉的湿意，他只感觉一切都在后退、后退，连带着他失去的和即将拥有的时光，此刻都零零碎碎地向他奔涌而来了。他开始觉得和江帆待在一起是一件会让人感到欢乐的事情，这好像是从江帆把那束粉色雏菊递给他的那一瞬开始慢慢漫溢出来的温度，他没恋过爱，不知道怎么权衡这样的心态，但是当他们做完一天的工作，把每一处鲜花大棚都考察过一遍之后，江帆推着车和王瀚哲在月亮下慢慢走，有时候是因为电动车没电了迫不得已，这个时候王瀚哲就会希望他以后可以每天晚上都这样牵着江帆的手一起散步。月光是王瀚哲少见的喜欢的意象，有可能是因为和江帆走过的月色过于朦胧，能让人吐露出很多莫名其妙的心思。或许可以称作是喜欢的这种情绪，像是放了酵母一样涨大，把王瀚哲年仅十六岁的心撑得饱胀，他消化不了。

立夏对两个人来说都是值得期待的日子，江帆喊王瀚哲来吃饭，庆祝自己的小店一周年纪念日，王瀚哲这才想起来他已经遇见江帆整整一年了，他已经是高二生。江帆大了几岁，但是人偶尔很幼稚，比如这次他就拉着王瀚哲吃蛋糕。是很朴素的奶油蛋糕，打底的是厚实的戚风，里面层层叠叠地塞进芒果和哈密瓜，六寸的两个人吃也有点多，更何况是两个吃不了甜食的男性。但是江帆很喜欢哈密瓜，他把剩下的蛋糕都扒开，插里面的哈密瓜吃，甜腻的奶油再混上甘甜汁水，糖分高得江帆也只敢再多吃两口。

王瀚哲坐在收银柜后面帮江帆算账，店主人今天偷懒，把帐都交给头脑灵活的高中生做。一般来说王瀚哲接不到这活，江帆说他是学生，就应该多看看课本，不要现在就想着工作。五月初的天气还不算热，开一个小风扇足够，木质的风扇在头顶上吱吱呀呀地吹，把四处散落的薄叶片吹起一个角。王瀚哲按着手机上的计算器，数目一笔一笔地增加，每一个数字都是江帆亲手包出来的华丽花束，他想起江帆去年送给自己的雏菊，价值和现在的收入比起来微不足道，但是总归是江帆从自己的生活里给王瀚哲掰下来的一块，因此他就觉得珍贵。江帆二十三岁生日那天他回家过年去了，他这种生在冬天的人总是不由自主地带着一股生人勿近的距离感，王瀚哲也就不提给他补个礼物的事情，其实对于江帆这样的人来说，王瀚哲能拿出来的东西应该也已经感到见怪不怪了。王瀚哲笔迹加重了一点，那自己凭什么让江帆认为自己是特殊的呢。

他边写边胡思乱想，不知不觉按错了计算器，刚刚算完的一大串数字连带着小数点全部清零，机械女音提示王瀚哲记忆清除，刚刚算完的账目几乎就报废了。王瀚哲举着钢笔怔怔出神，只感觉到羞愧和不甘涌上心头，像是加了蜂蜜的苦酒，饮下去只让他感到甜蜜与苦涩，不仅仅是因为自己按错了按键，也是为了自己不知道怎么抬头的初恋。他和自己的兄弟不一样，别人都喜欢学校里低一年级的可爱学妹，能用买奶茶来表达最朴素的欢喜，就是大世界里能见到的平凡爱侣，结果王瀚哲喜欢上了自己家楼下开花店的哥哥，人家是学识经历都要高上一截的成年人，面对这样的暗恋对象，王瀚哲竟然连怎么开口都不知道，他的酸涩暗恋从上一个夏天开始，现在夏天再回头，已经快要持续一年的时间了。他还在望着计算器上的那个零出神，他没注意到江帆靠着椅子背睡着了。

等他发现江帆已经很久没说过话的时候账目已经算完了，星幕四垂，他合上厚重的牛皮本子，把它收好放在柜台里，他走到江帆对面拿自己的书包，说，“帆哥，我要走啦。”

江帆没什么反应，但他的呼吸又是均匀的，王瀚哲胆子大去把他的刘海撩开，确实是睡着了。江帆睫毛没那么长，但是很密，藏在眼镜片后面像是躲在巢穴里的鸟。王瀚哲第一次看见处在睡眠中的江帆，和他以往见到的都不一样，那些温柔的、欢快的身影和眼前的江帆重叠在一起，莫名的幸福感涌上来，将王瀚哲的心房里曾经寄居很久的酸楚化开融进夏天傍晚的穿堂风里，混着青春期的欢喜走遍了城市的每个角落。夏天是自由生长的季节，这个生长一定包括着少年人捉摸不定的初恋，至少王瀚哲是这么觉得的，他也形容不好，只觉得人生应该再也没有这般幸福的时刻了。

他觉得应该还需要一个吻来让这场单方面恋爱更加完整，恋爱怎么能没有吻来支撑，王瀚哲又是莽撞的高中生，认定了就不怎么会改变。他弯腰在江帆的唇上印上一吻，蜻蜓点水又逃得飞快，似乎是没有吻到，中间好像隔了一层稀薄的空气层，但是再也没有更多的勇气让他能够再来一次，所以能剩下的只有无尽的懊悔和惊喜，是比数学题粗心犯错要再大十倍的不安全感。

但是不安全感能换来足够回忆十年的青浅初吻，王瀚哲觉得这样也很值，他只感到心花怒放，只想和全世界说我终于有了想要相伴人生的对象。他帮江帆定了一个很快就会响的闹钟，推开店铺的门要回家，不知道什么时候下起来又密又细的雨，砸在门口没来得及收起来的花束上，顺着花瓣再滴落融进泥土里。

江帆种的桃树长势喜人，立夏就会长出鸡蛋大小的新果实，但是自己家里种的桃子还是没有市场上买的好吃，寿命也不长，王瀚哲吃了也觉得又酸又涩，小街上买的能断断续续吃到王瀚哲暑假度一半。开学后王瀚哲就是高三的学生，学业重了不少，暑假期间来江帆这里玩几乎都是在写作业，成堆的草稿纸把书包和收银柜都塞满。这个暑假王瀚哲第一次听见江帆谈论他的未来，刚刚认识江帆的时候他说过自己只是出门来休息一下，散散心，还是会回归去做更合适的工作。“开店很合适啊。”王瀚哲听见后刷地从笔记里拔出头来，“你一直都做的很好啊。”

“这不一样。”江帆当时在给向日葵的叶片拂去灰尘，“等你大学毕业就明白了。”

他终归是没有问出来江帆什么时候走，于是王瀚哲就自欺欺人地欣喜，或许他不会离开，或者说能等到王瀚哲高考结束，王瀚哲就能跟着江帆去他所在的城市读大学。他还是背靠着江帆坐在电动车后座上，城市的一切都比不上和江帆此时与他如此接近，王瀚哲觉得自己是真的很喜欢江帆，不是那种虚情假意的一时兴起，他的朋友们用奶茶交来的女朋友都一个个地分手了，只有自己还将情愫藏在心底，这应该算是很深刻的爱情了吧。王瀚哲能感觉到江帆有什么是想对自己说的，但他比不得江帆那么聪明，没法猜出来对方的想法。

他们从郊外的鲜花大棚回到市里面，王瀚哲抱着一束江帆说是要拿回家做样品的品种繁杂的鲜花，上面沾着沉重的水珠，没有江帆包裹好的那么精致，但是足够新鲜好看。他想到自己屋子里那两支已经做成干花的雏菊，已经在自己的桌角浓烈多情地盛放了很久，应该永远也不会凋谢。太阳还没完全落下去，已经有星星淡淡地浮起来，天空上永远不会少了点缀，王瀚哲感受到风顺着自己的耳廓划过去，目光里掠过一对又一对亮红色的汽车尾灯，还有熙熙攘攘的人群，像是躲进了超现实的梦境里。

江帆忽然在前面问他，“王瀚哲，你有喜欢的人吗？”

他的声音闷在头盔里，但是王瀚哲还是听见了，混杂着汽车喇叭和人流说话的声音，很清晰地传进王瀚哲的耳朵，他紧张得呼吸一滞，差点把花束都落到地上去。

“有没有啊。”江帆再问。

王瀚哲低头看见自己怀里抱着的鲜花，后背靠在江帆身上让他似乎在和江帆共享那一点温度，就算是夏天也不会感到湿热，他硬着头皮开口，“有的啊，有的。”王瀚哲怎么敢现在就和江帆说我喜欢你，再给他十个胆子也不能将这种潮湿的暗恋说出口来，他只好摆弄自己的手指头，等着江帆回复他。

“这样啊……”江帆沉默了几秒，王瀚哲以为这个话题就要匆匆略过了，谁知道江帆又说，“我也有。”他的话都揉进了晚风里，尾音淡淡的，夹杂着一点寂寞，“他吻过我了，但是没和我说。我也不敢说。”

谁知道这是不是少年人的暗恋得到了回应，还是只是成年人一时兴起诉说自己的恋爱故事，但是他的口气不想是在骗人，似乎真的曾经有他爱着的人亲吻过他的嘴唇。王瀚哲当然希望江帆说的是自己，这也不是不可能吧，王瀚哲安慰自己，遇见江帆的这两年里他还从来没有和女性交往过，当然男性也没有，也没听说过他讲述自己的大学恋爱故事。他每和江帆走近一点，就能感觉到自己的心脏跳得火热，暑假结束后他很少再去找江帆，家里父母让他安心读书，下了晚自习后又太晚，花铺的灯早就灭了。但是有时候他能在清晨上学的时候遇见江帆，还是围着他穿了很久的浅咖色围裙，被层层叠叠的花束围绕着，拿着喷水壶擦拭那块落地窗。他问王瀚哲最近学习成绩如何，有没有压力很大，骂他说你不要再长高啦，王瀚哲其实是想撒撒娇的，告诉江帆自己一直都很期待再和他去郊外看新鲜花束，但是江帆总是适时地打住话题，让王瀚哲不得不将要脱口而出的话再咽回去。

他没有套出来江帆以后会去哪里发展，也不知道他的店铺会开到什么时候，只是觉得如果每天都能看到江帆一眼就足够快乐，分数够高的话他就能跟着江帆去任何地方。王瀚哲怀抱着这样的小小希望跨过了又一个年头，这次他赶上了送江帆生日礼物，那年是江帆的本命年，他二十四岁了，王瀚哲也将在今年成年，虽然体型比江帆高出一个头，思想却还是宛如一个小孩子，礼物送得也像是哄小女孩的东西。但是江帆还是把那只浅棕色的布偶熊很仔细地塞进自己的行李箱，和王瀚哲说我走啦，明年再见。

王瀚哲望着江帆逐渐隐藏进雪花的背影，万向轮的声音逐渐逐渐消失，他忽然觉得自己应该快点把握机会，他实在是太害怕这一切只是自己旖丽的梦境，或许新年的炮竹一点燃他所珍惜的东西就要烟消云散了。他下定决心要告白了。

王瀚哲的告白从写情书开始，整个寒假他不是在学习就是在反复给自己的情书打草稿。他尝试梳理自己的感情，但是下笔又不知道从何写起，想要简短地诉说爱意，又担心太过仓促，总之王瀚哲度过了一个漫长的、充满纠结与苦恼的寒假，直到江帆的店铺重新开门，王瀚哲还是没有把这封情书写好。江帆还是没有变，戴着自己的半框眼镜笑得温和，一回来就和王瀚哲说你已经高三下学期了，好好学习别一天到晚瞎跑，这句话的深层含义王瀚哲听出来了，就是你不要总是到我这里来啦。不去也可以，这样王瀚哲就有更多时间来反复修改自己的情书，他白天读书时间太紧，只能在晚上挤出一点时间来想一点。他想得很多，从相遇的那个傍晚开始，记忆顺着下滑，到江帆店门口种着的桃子树，立夏之前上面就会长满鸡蛋大小的青涩桃子，再到郊外月色下的晚风，和不断后退的热闹喧嚣的人群，和江帆说不清道不明的感情混在一起，还有那天带回来的一束花，新鲜美好的时光全都镌刻进姹紫嫣红的花束里，江帆从里面抽出来一支送给了王瀚哲，说是作为帮忙的报酬。

我真的爱上他了，王瀚哲深夜推开自己屋子的窗户，跪在飘窗上往下望，能看见江帆店铺的一个屋檐，月亮把那一块的剪影刻画的很清晰，足够王瀚哲将它带到梦里吗安睡。春天的风吹进小少年的屋子，满屋里都是新生的喜悦和爱情的酸楚，汇在一起是化不开说不出的道别。

天气逐渐热起来，时间的更迭谁也挡不住，马上又要到夏天，王瀚哲现在即便是起得很早也再难遇见江帆，更别提晚上放学之后。但是难得的周末他还是能稍微去店里坐坐，江帆给他喝可乐，还是让他多学习别分心。王瀚哲一年前头痛的古诗现在已经倒背如流，考试的时候几乎不再犯错，江帆觉得很骄傲，认为这有自己的功劳。他店里进的花逐渐减少，王瀚哲看了觉得奇怪，江帆只是说最近是淡季，这话说的确实是对的，真正的节日都还要再等一阵子才会如约而至。

王瀚哲的信终于写完了，用了好几个月他才写完一封让自己满意的情书，感情充沛又自然，每个收到这封信的人都不会拒绝这样的爱情，至少王瀚哲是这么想的。他翻开日历，看见明天就是立夏。立夏对于他们两个来说都是很独特的日子，江帆在两年前的立夏搬过来，王瀚哲也是那一天认识了江帆，青春的萌芽就从那一天开始，夏天到来就要万物生长，王瀚哲想不到比这更好的告白的时刻。

忽然他听见有人在楼下喊他的名字，已经是午夜时分，他推开飘窗看见江帆站在店门口对他挥手，路灯打在他深灰色的外套上，把上面的布纽扣也映出来阴影。王瀚哲手里的情书惊得差点掉下来，他紧紧地攥住那封信，还没打招呼就听见江帆说：“王瀚哲，夏天要来了。”

王瀚哲赶紧点头，生怕自己慢一步江帆就要离开了，江帆继续说，“你不要说话，别被你爸妈听见了啊。”

江帆看见王瀚哲在三楼的窗户那里露出的脑袋，浓重的不舍感涌上他的心头，刺激得他想要哭出声来，但是他还是把自己的心绪压下去，清清嗓子继续说，“上次我说的都是真的，就是你坐在我身后的那次。”

王瀚哲赶忙回忆，江帆这时候已经在和他道别了，“我要走了啊。这句也是真的。”

确实是真的，王瀚哲还没反应过来的时候江帆已经转过身离开了，他踩过自己店门口零落下来的绿色叶片，很轻很安静地离开了，就和他两年前来到这里时一样。

王瀚哲的情书没有送出去，第二天他起了一个大早，想要去往门缝里塞信，但是这天落地窗上粘着出售房屋的告示，透过落地窗，王瀚哲还是能看见江帆用来放花的水桶，门口的桃子树也长着很圆润的果实，快要鸡蛋大小，清晨的风吹拂嫩绿色叶片。王瀚哲在此刻突然变得聪慧起来，他读出来了江帆昨天晚上在他家楼下说的话的另一层含义，手上的信此刻似乎有千斤重，王瀚哲再也不敢去多看一眼。连带着那些温柔的夏夜，天上的月亮，怀里的花束，都是虚幻的东西，似乎暗示着谁青春的结尾。缓缓又深情的夏天从此刻开始，立夏终于来了。王瀚哲带着莫名的情绪走进了这个夏天，但还是忍不住回头张望自己错事的美好春日，他的勇气来得太晚，没来得及挽留住江帆的心，王瀚哲明白如果自己早点说出来，江帆是不会说出拒绝的。

如果我能在春日与你相遇就好了，这样我就有机会早一天握住你的手，拥有永远不会流逝的幸福。


End file.
